Question: Solve for $z$ : $-23 = 11 + z$
Solution: Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-23 {- 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{z} \\ -23 &=& 11 + z \\ \\ {-11} && {-11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -23 {- 11} &=& z \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = -34$